Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Snacking with Sasquatch
by Redwings019
Summary: Based on the commercials from Jack Links. This is the sequel to my last story, Messing With Sasquatch.
1. Coffee Break

**Author's Note:** Well GX fans, remember when I did that Messing with Sasquatch story, well I'm back. But this one will be a newly story that is the sequel to it. It is the next Jack Link's new installment of Snacking with Sasquatch. It's going to be interesting so enjoy.

Just a reminder that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX as is owned by Konami and the whole Sasquatch commercial is owned by Jack Link's.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Snacking With Sasquatch

Chapter One: Coffee Break

* * *

_Author's P.O.V._

Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Jack Link's Beef Jerky presents: Snacking with Sasquatch.

_End P.O.V._

Inside the teacher lounge, of the GX Academy, Lyman Banner, one of the teachers of Slifer Red, having a conversation with Jean Louis Bonaparte, the other teacher of Obelisk Blue, were chatting to one another while drinking their morning coffee.

Fonda Fontaine, the gym teacher, doctor, and also in charge of the female Obelisk Blue was also getting her morning coffee before greeting the other teachers.

But that's when the Sasquatch entered and began getting coffee while Bonaparte ate a couple of couple of the beef jerky while he and Banner looked at the Sasquatch. The creature then drinks the coffee from the mixer when it was too hot, screeching in pain, he dropped the mug then turned around to see the two before hitting their mugs to the ground.

The creature quickly turns to Ms. Fontaine when she dropped her mug to the floor, not to be attacked by the Sasquatch. The creature then was happy to her by touching her cheek in approval.

* * *

End chapter one

**Author's Note:** Now this chapter is kind of not really that funny and I'll admit to that. The Snacking With Sasquatch commercial are a little funny but not that funny comparing to the one that I did on the last story.

Also, there have been new Messing with Sasquatch commercials in a couple days now so I'll upload a chapter for that story. There will be more coming up later in the week. Until then, so long for now and review.


	2. Gaming

**Author's Note:** Well, hopefully you love the first chapter of the second installment of Jack Link's/Yu-Gi-Oh GX series. And for that, here's a new chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and one more thing, the other chapter for the Messing with Sasquatch series is also up as well. So check that out.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Snacking with Sasquatch

Chapter two: Gaming

* * *

_Author's P.O.V._

Jack Link's Beef Jerking and Yu-Gi-Oh GX present: Snacking with Sasquatch

_End P.O.V._

Inside Obelisk Blue dorm, Atticus Rhodes was playing a hunting game on his XBOX One Console. He invited Hassleberry from Ra Yellow, who was eating a bag of Jack Link's but the other "friend" was none other than the Sasquatch, who was in front of the HD television, watching the game.

Atticus tries to see where the creature was blocking his view. But then, he knows that there's a deer on screen as he shot it. Though he was that excited, the sasquatch was not pleased as the creature was in shock when he grabbed Atticus and through him through a wall with only his head stuck on the outside while his body was in the inside of the dorm.

* * *

End of Chapter two

**Author's Note:** Man I gotta feel bad for Atticus. I mean he's been through a lot with the Sasquatch. First, the Shaving Cream Prank, getting hit by fish, and the football of course but that's life when you decide to pick on nature. LOL!

Anyway, the next chapter is going to come on Tuesday or Wednesday because the website is moving its servers to a new facility and some new additions to it. Will see what happens when Tuesday approaches. I haven't post the next messing with Sasquatch chapter just yet but it will probably tomorrow or tonight.

Until then, I see you guys next time.


	3. Carpool

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter of the Snacking with Sasquatch series.

**Disclaimer:** Just want to remind everyone that I don't own or created these two series. Wish I did though but anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by Konami, TV Tokyo, and Writer Naoyuki Kageyama. The Messing with Sasquatch and Snacking with Sasquatch commercials are owned by Jack Link's.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Snacking with Sasquatch

Chapter three: Carpool

* * *

_Author's P.O.V._

Jack Link's Beef Jerking and Yu-Gi-Oh GX present: Snacking with Sasquatch

_End P.O.V._

In Domino City, Atticus, who was driving, Tyranno, seating in the front seat passage, Jaden sitting in the back seat but with them was the Sasquatch, who has his head outside the window in the backseat, enjoying to classical music, playing in the car.

Tyranno ate a bag of Jack Link's when he decided to change the radio and listen to hip-hop music. It didn't go well for the Sasquatch when the creature punched the seat in front of him, causing the Ra Yellow student's face first to the glove department. Tyranno quickly panicing, putting the classical music back on as the Sasquatch continues to enjoy the music.

As for Hassleberry, a broken nose was all he got.

* * *

End of chapter three

**Author's Note:** I'll say it again, never messed with nature running through the forest. Anyway, I'll have a chapter up later in the week along with the Messing with Sasquatch series. Until then, so long for now.


	4. Poker

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter of the Snacking with Sasquatch series. The other chapter for the Messing with Sasquatch is already posted today. Feel free to check it out after reading this story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Just want to remind everyone that I don't own or created these two series. Wish I did though but anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by Konami, TV Tokyo, and Writer Naoyuki Kageyama. The Messing with Sasquatch and Snacking with Sasquatch commercials are owned by Jack Link's.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Snacking with Sasquatch

Chapter four: Poker

* * *

_Author's P.O.V_

Jack Link's Beef Jerking and Yu-Gi-Oh GX present: Snacking with Sasquatch

_End P.O.V_

At the Silfer Red Dorm, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Chumley, and the Sasquatch were all at the table playing poker. Everyone looked at their respected cards where quickly placed them all at the table, one by one. For the Sasquatch, he places his cards but place circular stones as poker chips where everyone looks at him.

"Those are not poker chips." Chazz spoke up when he tries to grab the stones until the creatures threw him to the other side of room, where the sound of crashing was being heard.

After that, the creature grabbed everyone's cards and chips all to himself when look back and gave them a death glare to anyone who has a problem.

* * *

End of chapter four

**Author's Note:** Well there's that chapter up. Feel free to see the other chapter for the Messing with Sasquatch series right now. Have a great weekend everyone until next time.


End file.
